


Backwards and Forwards

by pints (MegCapet)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegCapet/pseuds/pints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daddy needs his baby, an omega needs his alpha and Junmyeon had a hard day at work. Daddy kink, abo dynamics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards and Forwards

There is a hesitance when Junmyeon walks through the door, as though he’s dying to slam it shut, but his quiet soul just won’t let him. Baekhyun isn’t honestly sure what puts him more on edge – the frustrated sigh that carries from their entry way in to the kitchen where Baekhyun is preparing dinner or that delicious smell. Junmyeon, his partner… his omega, wasn’t supposed to go into heat for another week, maybe even two. But the sweet smell of fertility came at Baekhyun furiously. He sat down his spatula and steadied himself against the counter, waiting for Junmyeon to come to him.

“Smells good,” Junmyeon comments quietly, setting down his briefcase on the table.

“So do you,” Baekhyun giggles in return, turning off the heat and sliding his partner’s omelet onto a waiting plate. “Bad day at work, babe?”

Junmyeon grunts, annoyed, “It wouldn’t be so bad, if Yixing –“

Baekhyun nods sympathetically, placing Junmyeon’s dinner in front of him. Yixing was Junmyeon’s coworker, one of the named partner’s sons, and a raging beta who constantly felt the need to be nearly physically on top of any omega he found in heat. The fact that Junmyeon was claimed, wearing Baekhyun’s mark proudly on his neck, didn’t seem to matter to someone who had grown up taking whatever little plaything he desired.

“Just a little longer,” Junmyeon agrees, mostly to himself, “Once I finish this project, I’ll have enough experience to try for a bigger firm. One with fewer…. Yixing’s.”

Baekhyun slips behind his partner and massages gently into Junmyeon’s shoulders, “You work so hard to take care of me.”  
Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle with a smile for just a moment before fading under the weight of the day. “I just… I want to do what’s best for us. But he knows so many of my buttons and he pushes all of them. He makes me crazy.” He doesn’t touch his omelet and only plays with his fork. Nothing about this, nothing about the quiet way that his partner despairs escapes Baekhyun’s notice.

Baekhyun leans forward and presses a little kiss to Junmyeon’s temple, letting the air in their home take a subtly different flavor. “I know one button he can’t press… Daddy.”

The omega shivers and lets Baekhyun’s arms wrap around him, “No one has ever known about that button. No one but you.”  
“Can we play with it tonight?” Baekhyun asks. The rich velvet of his voice jumps up to something higher, gentler. His fingers toy delicately with the knot of Junmyeon’s tie.

The older man leans back to look up at his partner and smiles, “Does baby have a knot for me?”

Baekhyun feels himself fall into place and Junmyeon seems pleased to see the warm blush spread over his baby’s cheeks. Junmyeon reaches up carefully and caresses Baekhyun’s burning cheek, “My beautiful little baby boy, always so eager to please. To help me after a hard day.”

Tired of fighting the ache to be little, Baekhyun gives in completely, playfully slapping away Junmyeon’s hand, “Don’t say it like that, Daddy. I’m 16 tonight!” He huffs and pouts out his bottom lip, a sickeningly adorable display.  
“Sixteen tonight, hmm?” Junmyeon asks, humming with approval.

“I’ve been sixteen all day,” Baekhyun admits, even though he had promised his Daddy that he would get some adult work done. Junmyeon’s eyes soften and he cups Baekhyun’s cheek in one of his warm hands, easing his lover’s mouth down to him.

“I like when you’re sixteen,” and their mouths melt together, Junmyeon sucking Baekhyun’s pouting lip to get him to open up. Baekhyun, at this mental age, never needs much coaxing and quickly he’s tasting Junmyeon’s mouth with an eager tongue. When they separate to breathe, it’s too wet and messy and a little strand of spit connects them. Baekhyun giggles helplessly and the redness in his cheeks spreads to his ears. Beside his baby’s newly pink hair, it reminds Junmyeon of a sunset and he’s enchanted.

“I made something for you today, Daddy. In my bedroom,” Baekhyun explains, pushing his fingers backwards through Junmyeon’s hair, messing his omega’s perfectly manicured lawyer look. Junmyeon’s eyes light up at the invitation and Baekhyun’s senses are assaulted by a fresh wave of his lover’s unique scent.

Junmyeon takes Baekhyun’s hand and stands up slowly. Baekhyun can tell by his omega’s deliberate movements that he’s already starting to leak sweet slick, his body preparing for Baekhyun even as they play this carefully composed, mentally erotic game. Junmyeon hurries them to Baekhyun’s little room, a secret place of boyband posters and video game consoles and a consistently unmade bed. In this room, Baekhyun is fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, drifting through a teenage univers - Junmyeon, its sun and center.

Baekhyun rushes to his desk, pushing aside stacks of paper covered in doodles. A few colored pencils fall to the ground and Junmyeon makes a mental note to scold his baby later for not keeping his special room neat. But Baekhyun is blushing furiously in front of him, holding his newest sketch book close to his chest. Teenage Baekhyun is always embarrassed, always ashamed of the things he likes the most and Junmyeon has to slide the pieces together carefully to unlock his puzzles, “Did you want to show me? Have you been practicing your drawing again?”

“It’s not very good,” Baekhyun says, flipping open the cover and staring critically at his own work.

Junmyeon smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “I still have your last gift at my office. I love it.”

Baekhyun’s pouty lip trembles and he pushes the sketch book into Junmyeon’s hands, rambling, “It’s nothing, just that I thought of you and I was playing in your room even though I’m not supposed to. It’s you and you’re a Pokémon trainer. I even drew all your badges and that’s your Venusaur, because I know you would start with Bulbasaur, right?”

“Of course!” Junmyeon agrees, unable to suppress another proud smile as he looks down at the vaguely recognizable anime version of himself in his baby’s sketch book. “It’s great, baby! Baekhyun, I love it. And Venusaur is so detailed. Did you just do this today?”

“It took a really long time,” Baekhyun admits, curving against Junmyeon so that they stood side by side, admiring his work together. He buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck and mumbles, “That’s why the towels aren’t done…”

Junmyeon wraps an arm around his baby and pulls him that much closer; their entire history strangely locked in this moment and it tugs at Junmyeon’s heart. When they’d met, Baekhyun had been the struggling engineering student, forced into a lucrative field of study by his concerned parents, worried that their alpha son would never attract a fertile omega because of their low social standing and inability to support an omega financially. They’d kept Baekhyun from his calling to the arts, music and dance, and Baekhyun was dying inside for it. Junmyeon, the only omega in their university’s prestigious law program, had found himself instantly attracted to the alpha with an artist’s soul and had courted him relentlessly. And now Baekhyun was his to keep, to protect at home and shower with gifts, to enroll in art classes and to drive three hours away for some little museum that Baekhyun read about online. To kiss and coddle and gently encourage. Baekhyun was, at once, his alpha and his baby. “It’s perfect.”

Baekhyun nibbles far from innocently on Junmyeon’s neck, appreciative.

Junmyeon hums low in his throat and pets his alpha’s head, curling his fingers in Baekhyun’s pink hair, “I think art of this quality deserves a reward, don’t you? My little artist…”

“Your baby,” Baekhyun corrects gently, tonguing at the little marks he’s made on Junmyeon’s pale skin.

“My baby,” Junmyeon concedes, leaning his head to further expose his neck to Baekhyun’s slow process. “Does Daddy tastes good?”

Baekhyun is no ordinary alpha, but his inescapable, physical nature is painfully evident when he groans in response, “God, yes.” Junmyeon’s heat seeps through his skin and Baekhyun trembles for it, making sure that Junmyeon can feel how urgent his erection is becoming.

Junmyeon eases Baekhyun towards the messy bed. He slips a hand down his baby’s front and teases happily at the growing hardness. Junmyeon would never admit it while they play, but his own body is already aching for it, his need to be filled and knotted increasing with every moment. His body screams to be claimed and bred. He doesn’t want to wait any longer either.

A steady hand is placed on Baekhyun’s shoulder and his daddy pushes him down to the floor beside the bed. Baekhyun can only stare up in wonder as Junmyeon slowly undresses himself, slipping off his jacket and pulling his tie loose. A little whimper escapes Baekhyun’s lips as Junmyeon removes his belt and sets it aside. His work pants follow shortly so that Junmyeon’s own erection only inches from Baekhyun’s eager mouth.

Baekhyun reaches for him, spurred on the powerful scent of Junmyeon’s slick wetting his underwear, but baby only manages to get his hands slapped away. “Not yet, baby,” Junmyeon instructs, “Didn’t Daddy tell you that you were getting a special reward today?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun whispers, breathless.

“Sit on your hands, baby,” Junmyeon continues, removing his briefs almost clinically. Baekhyun is a mess of desire as he watches Junmyeon with hungry eyes, but he does what he is told. Baekhyun is a good baby. “Head back.”

Baekhyun realizes what is happening quickly - a reward that Baekhyun is rarely allowed. He throws back his head against the bed and lets his tongue roll out. The taste of Junmyeon on the air is nothing compared to the heady heaven of sensation that Baekhyun now anticipates. He closes his eyes and feels a heat begin to form at the base of his cock, just from the anticipation of the coming moment.

Junmyeon is against his mouth within moments, climbing up on the bed and lowering his messy, open hole against Baekhyun’s mouth. It’s dripping with slick, sweet and sticky, and Baekhyun laps hungrily at his daddy’s offering. His mouth and nose are covered and he can’t breathe for the taste and pressure of Junmyeon against him. He licks kitten-like around the edge of Junmyeon’s twitching hole, before his hunger screams for more. Pressing his mouth against Junmyeon, he sucks eagerly for more, encouraged by the intense moan that it pulls from his daddy. Junmyeon shivers over him and another rush of slick empties over Baekhyun’s face, suffocating him in desire.

Junmyeon pulls away just as Baekhyun goes breathless and his baby gasps for air. His face is mess of spit and slick and Junmyeon finds him beautiful. Flipping around, Junmyeon eases their mouths together, tasting himself on Baekhyun’s lips. “What do you think, baby?”

“I think I want some more,” Baekhyun replies, stretching to capture another kiss. “Daddy please, can I have some more?”  
Junmyeon shakes his head and lets Baekhyun kiss him once more, “Oh no, baby. Daddy has other plans for you. Other things for his baby to swallow.”

Baekhyun’s laughs helplessly through his smile and scrambles up onto on the bed. Junmyeon’s heat is radiating from him and Baekhyun sits carefully, waiting for his next instruction, and ignoring the ache in his stomach to throw Junmyeon back and take him, knot him, breed him. Instead, he lets himself be pressed back into his pillows, his blue jeans unzipped with a calculated slowness. Junmyeon tugs Baekhyun’s pants and boxers down just enough and Baekhyun feels that much more turned on by their lack of nakedness - the idea that Junmyeon needs him so badly that he couldn’t be bothered to undress his baby completely. Junmyeon too is still clothed enough, his button up, white dress shirt just barely unbutton. His tie is loosened, but hangs seductively from his neck. Baekhyun is a good boy. Baekhyun is a good good boy, he reminds himself. He shouldn’t pull on it, shouldn’t close the gap between their mouths and taste.

Junmyeon seems to know everything though, an attentive Daddy. Removing his tie, he gently slaps Baekhyun’s mouth open and pushes the material against Baekhyun’s tongue, stuffing him. “Daddy has needs, baby. It’s been a long day and you know Daddy needs it. Daddy needs to use something that only his baby has.”

Junmyeon straddles Baekhyun and Baekhyun whimpers when he feels the hot drip of Junmyeon’s natural lubrication fall onto his already aching cock. Junmyeon is messy with it, fluid everywhere, and it contrasts beautifully with the complete control that he exhibits over his baby. Baekhyun sucks decadently on the expensive fabric in his mouth and watches with absolute reverence as his daddy lowers himself onto Baekhyun. Baekhyun at sixteen thinks Kim Junmyeon might be an actual god among omegas for all the heat and pleasure that courses through him. Baekhyun at twenty-six knows it. “Daddy,” he tries to moan past the wetness of the tie in his mouth, “Daddy Daddy Daddy.” The chorus of Junmyeon’s name rings Baekhyun’s ears as his daddy starts fucking back onto Baekhyun’s cock.

He’s always been loud and filthy in bed and that’s one thing that Baekhyun can never really get over about Junmyeon. Every thrust back onto Baekhyun’s cock is accompanied by a pornographic moan and when Junmyeon falls forward and growls into Baekhyun’s ear, the alpha melts for him. “Daddy needs a knot, baby. Give your Daddy a big, fat knot to ride on.”

Baekhyun wants to be good, so he pushes up into Junmyeon, encouraging the building bud at the base of cock. He wraps his arms around Junmyeon and clings to his starched shirt. His Daddy is so strong underneath it all and the thrusting muscle beneath the fabric teases Baekhyun, a soft, small alpha who shouldn’t crave so desperately this type of domination but needs it like air. The tie is a mess of spit in his mouth and he moans around it. One of Junmyeon’s strong hands slips around his throat and pushes him down into the pillows, “Daddy said he needs a knot, baby. Be a good boy and fuck this heat out of your daddy. Do what you’re told.”

The pressure on his throat is exquisite, a type of pain that Baekhyun has always enjoyed, and he chokes out his breaths in spurts between grinning, stunted laughter.

Junmeyon slams himself back onto Baekhyun, a filthy amount of slick pouring from him as his body begs for the only thing that can help him be rid of his need to breed. The press of Baekhyun’s cock against his insides consumes him and with a pointed increase in pressure around Baekhyun’s tender throat, Junmeyon leans back to take Baekhyun’s cock to the base. He has to find release soon. Junmyeon balances himself on his knees, Baekhyun’s cock still deep inside, and uses his free hand to jerk himself furiously.

“You like the way Daddy tastes,” Junmyeon groans, “You want Daddy’s come on you?”

Baekhyun nods enthusiastically but his words are muffled.

“Spit it out, baby. Spit it out and tell Daddy how much you want to be covered in his come.”

Baekhyun struggles to remove the tie, pushing it out with his tongue and choking at the sudden freedom, “Please Daddy, please. I want more of you. I want all of you on me.”

Junmyeon’s face is red with exertion and he’s dripping sweat. He pushes himself as far as he can, encouraging the slow growth of Baekhyun’s knot, needing the stretch and the fill. But there is more than one way to find pleasure and his grip on his cock is tight. Baekhyun’s eyes plead with him and it’s nearly enough to put Junmyeon over the edge. “Talk to me, baby. Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how much you want to knot your Daddy. Who owns your knot, baby?”

“You do,” Baekhyun says with strained voice, breathless and loving it, “I want to be a good boy. I am your good boy.“My good boy,” Junmyeon repeats, pulling himself closer and closer to orgasm, “Baekhyun is my good boy.”

Baekhyun can only nod, his eyes starting to water from the prolonged pressure on his throat. He feels his mind starting to drift as he falls deeper and deeper into that place where all that matters is his Daddy, where the room around them disappears and the promise of his Daddy’s warm hole and equally fiery kisses are all that he can imagine.

“Baekhyun is my pretty boy,” Junmyeon chokes out, his orgasm approaching too quickly. He comes over Baekhyun’s chest, dirtying his baby’s t-shirt with white. He releases his grip on Baekhyun’s throat and falls forward to plant kiss after kiss into Baekhyun’s sweaty, pink hair, easing him back to reality, because they are far from done. “Come back to me, baby. Daddy can’t do this without you.”

Baekhyun is drunk on pleasure and surrender and his smile is lop-sided but beautiful. Junmyeon pets him, cooing at the way Baekhyun nuzzles into his hand and whispering nothing to him, “Baby boy, my beautiful baby boy. Daddy needs you so much.”

Junmyeon waits until Baekhyun has recovered his breath and, keeping them locked together inside, Junmyeon rolls them over. It’s backwards and forwards, their love, and Baekhyun feels his knot begin to expand more rapidly at the promise of an open, fertile omega beneath him. He stretches Junmyeon open as he grows and his daddy moans for it. Baekhyun struggles to start slowly, rolling his hips up into Junmyeon to allow his omega to accommodate his filling knot.

“Can I, Daddy?” Baekhyun begs, “I want to make Daddy feel good.”

Junmyeon wraps his legs around Baekhyun and forces him closer, deeper inside, “That’s my boy.”

Baekhyun takes this as permission and taking a deep breath, thrusts into Junmyeon hard and eagerly until his knot is too big, too full to allow him much movement. And even then, he pushes against his lover, letting his knot keep them together. Junmyeon’s legs shake around him. Baekhyun’s watery eyes betray how much he loves his omega in this moment, watching him bathe in pleasure, pleasure that only Baekhyun can give him.

It takes only moments for Baekhyun to reach the point of overstimulation, trembling over Junmyeon as he tries to keep himself full and thrusting for his daddy. Wiping away the wetness from Baekhyun’s cheek, Junmyeon whispers permission and Baekhyun loses himself, filling up Junmyeon with come, the almost painfully long orgasm of a breeding alpha. It leaves Baekhyun exhausted and he falls forward into his daddy’s arms, but tries with everything in him to thrust again, just once more, to rut helplessly into his omega to give Junmyeon just a moment’s more pleasure.

Junmyeon uncurls his legs from around Baekhyun’s waist and rubs his baby’s back gently. They are still locked together, the pulsing warmth of Baekhyun’s knot keeping them both shivering in post-orgasm bliss. Junmyeon slips a hand underneath Baekhyun’s tee shirt and draws little pictures with his nails in Baekhyun’s skin, little circles and spirals that have Baekhyun sighing in contentment.

They lay this way for a while, happy to kiss themselves slowly down from their mutual high, until finally Baekhyun’s knot eases enough for them to separate. Junmyeon is his daddy, but Junmyeon is also his omega. And even this early in his heat, Baekhyun knows that Junmyeon will crave the protection of his claiming partner. Junmyeon needs warmth now as his body recovers and he slides underneath his alpha’s arm, resting his head on Baekhyun’s chest.

“Daddy, I’m filthy,” Baekhyun laughs, only making Junmyeon nuzzle more into his chest.

“It’s my filth,” Junmyeon grumbles, mouthing at the wetness on Baekhyun’s tee shirt.

“You didn’t ever eat your dinner,” Baekhyun whines, concerned. “Junmyeon, did you even have lunch?”  
Junmyeon shakes his head but only shivers closer.

“Daddy, you need to eat,” Baekhyun whispers into Junmyeon’s hair, hoping he can guilt his lover into getting up and taking care of himself.

Junmyeon curls up into a little ball beside Baekhyun and doesn’t move except to grumble, “Daddy’s cold.”

Baekhyun at twenty-six finds it completely endearing when his Daddy gets grumpy and he knows it is time for him to be an adult, as comfortable as it might be to stay wrapped up in his youth for a moment longer. Junmyeon, his omega, needs him. He folds himself out of his little headspace and reaches for the blankets that they kicked to the edge of the bed, wrapping Junmyeon tightly and kissing the top of his omega’s head. “How about I reheat your food and draw you a bath? A really hot bath for us to share? I’ll wash your back and I’ll let you wash my hair.”

Junmyeon burrows himself into the covers, but Baekhyun can see the little crinkles at the corner of his eyes from a hidden smile. It’s backwards and forwards, their love, and sometimes even daddies need their alphas.


End file.
